User blog:VanXFiona/Pat Dylandy (Neo Fuzors)
Pat is a fictional character of the novelization story Zoids: Neo Fuzors. He is the main protagonist. :NOTE: This character is only a fanfic based in Neo Fuzors. Overview Before Zoids: Neo Fuzors Pat is a teenage prodigy and high school student whose destructive attitude caused him to kill his tormentors just for him to overcome his problems, and then got involved in a war in his home country in Mindanao. He first joined the war when he was placed under house arrest after killing a school bully in his school, instead of being prosecuted, Pat was forced of joining the war, and stumbles into a Liger Zero after meteor from Planet Zi crashed into earth. Pat, along with his Zoid joined the war in order to defeat the terrorists' leaders. After the war, Pat graduates from high school in order for him to seek more adventures. Zoids: Neo Fuzors Three years passed after the war, Pat became a top-notched Zi-Fighter and reached into Class A in most Zoid Battles. And he is called with the nom de guerre of the [[Naomi Fluegel|"Red Comet"]].Later parts of the story, Pat forms a five man team called the five "Alpha Guardians", with the help of his new friends Robertson, Kevin, Yves, and Emmanuel. The five fought around the world to attain victories and to reach the prestigious Class "S". And some parts of the story, Pat discovers love, where a girl named Jay Anne becomes attracted to his ability as a Zoid pilot, and his Zoidian powers were an extent to his potential, the two develop a close bond during and the final part of the story where the five (later six) Guardians fought against the rogue Gilvader. Both Pat and Jay Anne broke into tears of joy when Pat won the final battle. After the story, it is unclear that Pat and Jay Anne are married or Pat leaves for new and more adventures. Personality Pat is considered to be angry and ruthless, even attacking his own friends (including Jay Anne) in order to ensure his deep vengeance against his former adversaries during the war. However, outside of these engagements and after Pat sought redemption, he becomes a happy, cheerful, upbeat, laid-back, brash relaxed, optimistic, yet an immature person, and for the most part he is; he is complex with a bitter youth that he hides from those close to him. On the other hand, Pat is considered sloppy not only in combats, Pat does have a tendency to peep on Jay Anne once a wind blows on her skirt, revealing her underwear. Though, Pat is shown blushing, he sometimes becomes sorry for her. Pat sometimes conceals his identity to any antagonist that he encounters in the story by wearing a pair of sunglasses. Pat has a strong sense of justice that he wants to show to his friends and he is willing to sacrifice himself in order to help them. Appearance Apparently, Pat's main outfit and image is obviously identical to Leon Toros from New Century Zero. He wears a blue jacket over a green shirt with dark pants or he usually wears a black vest trimmed with an yellow lining in replacement of the jacket, he also uses his jacket as a some sort of cape. In some occasions, Pat is usually wearing a pair of sunglasses to adequately conceal his identity to any antagonist he encounters, which is eccentricly known as a trademark under his pseudonym. Along around his neck were five gold talismans (especially when wearing the black vest). His second outfit consists of a white vest with light blue shoulder pads, a green shirt missing the right sleeve which still bears the talisman chain, four brown belts around blue pants (two around his waist, one each on his thighs), and long grey boots. He also wore a thin red ribbon around the bicep of his right arm. Pat has a dark blue, spiky hair in a crescent-shaped style and has red eyes. During a flashback, Pat's hairstyle is identical to those of Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. And his outfit is a school uniform consisting a white polo uniform and a khaki pants with a single green vertical stripe on the side and his footwear is consisting with black leather shoe. Ability as a Zoid pilot In the story, Pat's only Zoid is the Liger Zero, he also both used the Schneider, Jager, and Panzer units, including Fire Phoenix and Jet Falcon. But when his rivalry with Robertson started, he challenges him with a Murasame Liger. Later, Pat loaned Robertson the Murasame Liger for his personal use. Pat is considered a talented pilot, with optimistic manners in combat, he usually reads the movements of his opponents one step at a time. Relationships Throughout the story, Pat has formed his own relationships; Liger Zero: Pat and the Liger Zero have a one-sided relationship throughout the story. Pat sees it as a friend, he sometimes becomes upset if he is separated with the Liger. The Liger promises Pat a reality that it would show. Pat also thinks that he cannot live without Liger Zero, which their bond is inseparable. Robertson: Pat met Robertson in a rocky start. Robertson is sometimes aware of Pat having feelings for Jay Anne, making Pat his rival for her. Their rivalry started when Pat obtains a Murasame Liger and tests Robertson while piloting Pat's Liger Zero. The two later become friends after they trade Zoids, with Pat obtaining the Zero, and Robertson acquiring the Murasame Liger. Jay Anne: Pat and Jay Anne got along very well. At first, she disapproves his cold-hearted attitude as she sees him fighting Zoid battles with brute force. Later, she joins with Pat on their battles and gradually falls in love with him, where she confesses his love for him by giving her body to Pat instantly to make him fall in love with her. Like Pat and the Liger Zero, Jay Anne's feelings for Pat made them inseparable where Pat's ability as a Zoid pilot gradually increases. Jay Anne's relationship with Pat is compared to Fiona's relationship with Van in Guardian Force. Kevin: Pat is friends with Kevin. Pat is shown to get upset when Kevin was killed by the hands of the Energy Liger. Mina: Pat is in respective terms with Mina. Yves and Emmanuel: Pat is friends with the Yves and Emmanuel, they got along very well. Keanne: Keanne is Pat's former lover, and later they become bitter enemies immediately. Where her rivalry starts with Jay Anne. Later, Keanne sought redemption when Pat and Jay Anne fought against the Gilvader. Since Pat's Seven Blade Attack killed Keanne and her Death Stinger, Pat becomes emotional, mourning the loss. But when Keanne returns with the Energy Liger, Pat rejoices and Keanne is willing to fight on his side. Trivia *Pat's nickname is the "Red Comet", which is the same title given to ace pilot Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena from the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise, and Naomi Fluegel from Zoids: New Century Zero. Pat's personality is also similar to Char/Quattro's due of concealing his identity to the antagonists. Category:Blog posts